


I will be faithful

by ohnoscarlett



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Ring, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-29
Updated: 2006-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnoscarlett/pseuds/ohnoscarlett
Summary: a little background music for our Dean.  No beta yet.  I almost called it "Semper fidelis", but there are no Marines here.





	I will be faithful

**Author's Note:**

>   a little background music for our Dean.  No beta yet.  I almost called it "Semper fidelis", but there are no Marines here.

Title:  I will be faithful  
Fandom:  Supernatural  
Rating:  gen  
Pairing:  none, really  
Notes:  a little background music for our Dean.  No beta yet.  I almost called it "Semper fidelis", but there are no Marines here.

"I will be faithful"  


Dean read somewhere that nuns wore little silver wedding rings to signify their marriage to God.  Married to God and no mortal man.  It made sense.  Dean had done the same thing, unwittingly.  Not married to God, of course; no, he wasn't that sort.  Dean was married to his work, his family.  His father.  His brother.  Their demons.

Dean's ring was silver.  Solid silver, and blessed, charmed, inscribed.  A powerful protectant.  He hadn't done that himself; that hadn't been his intent in the wearing of it.  But it had been done.  By his father, or by Sam.  He didn't know by who, but he knew it had been done.  One day Dean had simply felt unwilling to take the ring off.  He knew then that he had been compelled to leave it on.  So he did.  


Dean wore his ring on his right hand.  It was obviously _not_ a wedding ring.  He may be an opportunist, but he wasn't going that route.  He respected the institution of marriage.  And the people who chose it.  His parents had been happily married, after all.  And there were plenty of women interested in him without the addition of a fictional wife.  His life was so scattershot anyway, that it _was_ as if he had to get back to someone else, and it often added to the excitement of the chase, not to mention the fleeting capture.  


Dean started wearing the ring in the first place because of a girl.  All girls, actually.  _Of course._   Many of the things he did and things he had were the result of some girly comment or another.  Dean's hands were always busy.  He was something of a fidgeter.  His hands were distracting.  That was what the girls always said.  Dean was always tugging at his shirt sleeves, the leather cord around his wrist, picking his fingernails.  It was distracting.  He could practically see them envisioning his hands on their bodies.  It always made him smile.  And with that, they usually got what they wanted, the distraction of his hands.  He had nice hands.  The flash of a ring was a time-saver, really.  


So now Dean twists his ring, a strangely comfortable nervous habit.  His hands are steady and strong; one of his best features, he knows.  The ring winks and shines practically of it's own accord, seemingly drawing inquisitive women close enough for Dean himself to exercise his wit and charisma, inasmuch as he needs to, failing the wink and shine of his eyes and his smile.  Women love the mysterious bad-boy.  _That_ he can do with hardly any effort at all.  


It had occurred to Dean that the charms on the ring could include some sort of drawing or love charm.  Doubtful.  It would probably counter much of the protective value if it was a draw as well.  Although it would make sense, too, if he wasn't so sure it was simply his own natural ability.  And that his father surely wouldn't have done something so unnecessary and potentially dangerous.  And that Sam wouldn't have even bothered.  It would have been funny though, considering he started wearing the thing for precisely that reason.  If anything, his ring probably kept him from picking up women who would kill him in his sleep.  


It was ironic that it was a ring that kept him safe.  The circle of a ring is often used as a symbol of fidelity and eternity.  In Dean's case, it kept him safe to be eternally faithful to the job.  No friends, no lovers.  Faithful to his father, his brother, and their demons.


End file.
